Maximum Death
by Flameswolf
Summary: When the flock separates to find all the ITEX's; Max, Iggy, and Gazzy get stuck together to destroy the ITEX in Japan. But when flyboys attack, they need help. L offers the help they need, but in return he wants answers. Than seeing that ITEX and KIRA might've teamed up, L and the flock are forced to work together. But will working together cause more problems than it's worth?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Fanfic! I hope you enjoy! If you would Ig.**

**Iggy: Sure! She doesn't own Death note or Maximum ride!**

**Max POV**

The day was long and tiring, but I kept going. Maximum ride does NOT give up just because her wings hurt. And yes, I said wings, you are not going crazy. I have wings, and so does my flock. My flock contains six winged mutants including me. Right now I am with only two of the six. The two who can make bombs out of a paper clip and baking powder, lucky me. Iggy, the blonde blind one was flying to my left, and Gazzy, the little one who can fart and blow up Japan, was flying to my right. And I am exaggerating to much when I say he can fart and blow up Japan, he can only blow up a small city in Japan.

Any way, back to the story, we were flying over Japan in search for Itex, a group of evil masterminds who plan on blowing up the world and create mutants, such as my flock and myself. We are 98% human, and 2% bird, hence the wings. The flock split up to destroy different parts of the world to destroy Itex quicker. Originally, I wanted to be with Fang or Angel, but after much debate and Iggy blowing up part of the capitol state building in Washington D.C, I got stuck with them. I'm not complaining, but… yeah.

"Max!"

I looked to see Iggy, pointing north, "I hear buzzing in that direction, do you see what it is?"

I strained to see a small group of birds, no bigger than birds. Crap, it's flyboys.

"Flyboys! Quick, dive down 10 meters. There's a alley we can hide in! Oh, Iggy, if you will make a distraction."

Iggy smirked and reached into his jacket to take out a bomb, he threw it then dove, me and Gazzy followed suit.

"I love the sound of bombs in the morning," Iggy said smiling.

"Dud! That was awesome! I give it an 8! No, 9!" Gazzy said, a little to excited for my taste.

I looked back up to see more coming in through the smoke, "Company." I growled. The flyboys surrounded us, time to fight. I launched at one giving it a good kick to the lower back, short-circuiting that bastard of a robot. Then I elbowed another one in the face. Iggy and Gazzy fought as well, but there are to many. I really hate to admit defeat; I mean I seriously hate it. But I have t- no, we are just out numbered. A flyboy kicked me against the wall, another one grabbed hold of Gazzy's wing, and Iggy was pinned to the ground.

O.K. now I will admit defeat.

"Max," Iggy said, "In your pocket, I kinda, um, planted a bomb. If you can reach it, pull the trigger."

"Iggy, thank you. But if you ever do it again, I will murder you a thousand times." I said wiggling free then shoving my hand in my pocket pulling out the small bomb. I yanked the trigger than ran like hell. Of course I didn't leave without my boys though.

The bomb went off.

**L/Ryuzaki POV**

This has been a rather boring day, if I could say so myself. Kira has made no movement, he has been strangely quiet. He has only killed a people per day instead of his normal 3 or 4 people. I am 75% sure that is because Light is with me being watched instead and not on his own. Also, Kira 2 is being watched, Misa is in her room looking through a fashion magazine. So they have no time to kill, but still. Light is as smart as me, he thought of a way to kill people while being watched. That being no surprise to me at all, frankly. I ruined my gaze to the computer monitor in front of me what a boring day.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked, I gave him a sideways glance, "Are you OK? You seem out of it."

"Yes, I am fine, just bored and we ran out of sugar. I guess I'll just have to go to my secret stash now." I got up and started to slowly walk towards the kitchen when there was a loud bang and the wall exploded.

"W-what the hell was that?!"Matsuda screamed pointing a shaky finger at the hole. Then there was silence, everyone held their breaths as the smoke cleared and showed a bunch of werewolf, no, robot werewolf's and beaten up teenagers who are lucky to have been out of reach of the explosion. The girls stood up, flinching as she held her stomach. She looked at us wide eyed, then looked down at the two boys, both who are slowly getting up. They must be tough to not be knocked out.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are and why you exploded our wall? And what are those things?" I pointed at the werewolf robots.

The girl looked at me, "Ask all you want, but I might not answer."

She went to walk away with her friends, but the youngest looking one collapsed, "Gazzy!" The older boy yelled and ran over to the young one, Gazzy, "Max! He needs help now!"

Max eyed us, then looked down at her heart friend with a worried expression.

"I can help you." I offered, "But I do expect answers to my questions."

The girl-Max- scowled at me then looked to her friend, "Fine."

I smiled, "Matsuda, Light, leave. Watari, get the doctor. You can bring your friend onto the couch."

"What! Ryuzaki, you can't expect me and Matsuda to leave now!" Light exclaimed.

"But I do, and you will."

Light stormed up to me, "Ryuzaki! Come on, we need to stay." He demanded

"All you need is air, food, and shelter."

Light growled at me.

"Leave." I stared at him straight in the eye, and lowly he backed away and marched out of the room, "Come on, Matsuda."

Matsuda reluctantly followed.

"Now," I said as the door slammed shut, "I am Ryuzaki."

"Max." The girl said, "Iggy, and the hurt one is Gazzy."

I nodded, then motioned them to follow, "I will lead you to a room without a big hole in the wall."

They followed me, I took them to the guest bedroom. The room had a bed, a couch with a table and comfy chairs so we can talk, and a T.V. It was a nice room.

I sat on a comfy chair in my owl-like posture, I got a strange look from the girl as she sat across from me, but the boy didn't seem to notice. How odd.

"Now, let us get down to business."

_This is the end, Please REVIEW! Tell me what you want to see! Tell me what romances you prefer! REVIEW!_


	2. Secrets and L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Death note. *Cries***

**Max POV**

We weren't able to completely escape Iggy's explosion. The force of the bomb pushed us inside of a building whose wall crumpled under the force. I slowly got up, flinching at a sharp pain in my stomach. I froze when I looked up to see three men staring at us, one being a blonde haired boy with a suspicious look in his eyes, a black haired man who had a childish face, and a guy who strangely resembled an owl-it was kinda cute…scratch that.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are and why you exploded our wall? And what are those things?" Owl dude asked

"Ask all you want, but I might not answer," I growled at him.

I was about to run when Gazzy collapsed.

"Gazzy!" Iggy screamed and ran to Gazzy's side. He felt Gazzy's body checking for broken bones, and by the look on Iggy's face, it wasn't good. "Max! He needs help now!"

Crap. Crap. And double Crap. Where the hell are we supposed to find help now?

"I can help you." The owl-looking man offered

Wow, it must be our lucky day. And although I do not trust this man at all, I really have no other choice.

"But I do expect answers to my questions," He finished. I scowled, but I do respect the man. He is helping _and _tricking us at the same time, which is respectable. I mean, I am overly pissed and want to stab the guy, but still.

"Fine," I spat.

Owl dude ordered an old guy to get a doctor, than he ordered his friends to leave. Bossy much?

I watched in amusement as he got in a argument with the blonde looking guy, Light if I heard correctly. Owl guy led us into a different room without a giant hole and told us to put Gazzy on the bed led us to a couch and chairs.

It was a nice room, big comfortable, and not crammed with stuff. As we sat I impatiently waited for the doctor to come and heal Gazzy so we could leave, but I forgot… we had to answer questions.

Owl guy introduced himself as Ryuzaki, then I did the same.

"Now, let us get down to business." He said, sitting in a weird hunched way.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well, you could always answer my questions, that would be nice."

"Would it? Well I guess I _have_ to be nice and tell you." I said sarcastically

Ryuzaki stared at me, observing me. It was creepy, I fidgeted in my seat but glared at him showing no weakness.

"I can conclude that you and your friends are tough and used to fighting, seeing how you all nearly escaped an explosion like that with minimal injury. As well, knowing that you are used to fighting you all must be wanted up to some degree, and seeing that the people who want you build robot werewolves, they want you back badly. But being who I am I know none of you are fugitives wanted by the government so the people who want you work outside of the government, like an illegal organization with great power. Am I wrong?"

… Who the hell is this guy? How the hell did he come up with an answer like that after just meeting us?!

"Woah! You are spot on! Who are you? How do you know? Are you some mind reader or something?" Iggy asked excitedly,

"No, I am a detective." Ryuzaki said

"Wow, that's cool! It's like one of those mystery movies." Iggy gleamed

"Listen, we just want you to heal our friend so we can get out. We aren't going to play twenty questions, and it seems you know enough as it is. So can you just get your friend to hurry up and get the doctor?" I asked, anger in my voice. I was trying to intimidate him, and I'm awesome at it! But, it didn't seem to work.

Ryuzaki took a bite out of a cookie he pulled out of his baggy jeans, "Do you expect me to just help you? I'm not that nice, I could give you a ride to the hospital instead of buy a doctor for you, and have the doctor work on him in private, sense I can tell you don't like being near people. And frankly, I don't like being near people either so I know how uncomfortable you would be. Now, you can be grateful I am helping and answer some of my questions, maybe we can even help each other out."

I HATE THIS DUDE! He is blackmailing us! I don't care how cute he is, no one blackmails Maximum Ride! Scratch that, again.

"Ok, I will tell you a sacret about me, then you tel me a secret about yourselves, is that better?"

I sighed angrily; at least this is better than just him getting all the answers. "Fine, you first."

He nodded, sucking on a lollypop that just magically appeared, "Do you know KIRA?"

"Who doesn't?" Iggy asked

"Do you know L?"

"Duh."

"I am L."

No freaking way. This dude… this guy is L. No way, but he did prove to be rather smart when he found out about half of our problems by just meeting us.

"NO WAY! THAT'S SO COOL!" Iggy yelled, then he started to bomb the poor detective with questions.

I blinked in disbelief, and then smirked. Maybe we would be able to help each other out.

"Ok, L-"

"No, call me Ryuzaki please."

I stared at him, "Ok, Ryuzaki. My turn, we are, um, _special._ And this institution called ITEX wants to capture us since we are trying to shut them down. The robot things are called flyboys, they are wired to track us down."

Ryuzaki nodded, then stayed silent to ponder what we just said, "Ok," He said slowly moving his eyes to look at Gazzy, "Now, why does the little one have wings?"

I snapped my head back, mentally scolding myself for not hiding his wings! How did we not notice! I mean, how did _I _not notice… Iggy's blind. Ok, how is Ryuzaki staying to calm? I mean, you don't see wings everyday, right?

_It's okay max, you can trust him._

Great, all I need is the voice to make this whole day better.

_He is reliable; you can help each other out. All you need to do is trust him._

Fine! Just shut up!

I turned to face Ryuzaki, "We… are mutants."

"Figures."

Stupid know-it-all. "ITEX took us as babies and put bird DNA into our normal one, making us 98% human and 2% bird. They used us as human lab rats and pretty much tortured us. We escaped and now they're hunting us down to bring us back, or kill us. Also, they plan on blowing up half the world and only let the 'strong and worthy' survive."

I saw Iggy look away, probably trying to hold back tears. It's hard, especially for the younger ones. They are forced to grow up so fast.

"Well then, ITEX sounds power hungry."

I nodded.

"Do you think they have anything to do with KIRA? There is a 54% chance they will try to work together seeing that they are both power hungry and are trying to shape the world into a 'perfect place,' it seems very likely."

This dude has a point, maybe he really is L.

"So if we work together, and help each other take down KIRA and ITEX, we can do it 100 times quicker." I said cheerfully.

"Not 100 times quicker, more like 63, but that's not the point. If they really are working together, and we take down one first the other will be left temporarily vulnerable and that's when we'll take the other down."

I nodded. I can't wait to tell the rest of the flock! We heard a knocking on the door, then that old guy-Watari?- came in with a doctor.

"Good, your back. The badly injured one is over there, but look at these two too." Ryuzaki said standing. "I must be on my way and plan on rebuilding the wall. Who made that explosion anyway?"

Iggy's hand shot in the air with a wicked smirk on his face, "That would be my proud work. I made it with some sting, alcohol, an old rod, a lighter, and baking soda. It wasn't as big as I expected it though, kind of disappointing."

Ryuzaki blinked at him, "I did not know it was possible to make a bomb of that power out of those things."

Iggy shrugged, "Then you haven't met me."

Ryuzaki nodded, "You are allowed to make bombs here, but please only explode them _outside _of town."

Iggy's face brightened, "Really? You're so awesome! I can't wait to tell Gazzy! Max never let us make bombs! This will be so sweet!"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad Ig is happy, but the little pyromaniac is going to blow something up he is not supposed to, then we have to run or hide or pay for the damages. We don't have all the money in the world though, so we end up running usually.

_You have the Max card._

I know voice! But who knows when it runs out of money!

_It doesn't._

Really? So I can buy a submarine and the White House and still be able to use it?

_Yes_

Cool! Now I can send Nudge on a shopping spree to get her to stop bugging me about one!

_That isn't exactly the point of the card Max_

So? If it doesn't run out of money why should I care?

"Max?"

I snapped out of my head and saw Ryuzaki staring at me, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just talking to the voice in my head." I sound like a lunatic, "It was a side effect of an experiment I think, don't bother." I waved my hand dismissing the subject, L only nodded then left the room.

I looked over to see the doctor freaking out and pointing at the wings, I guess we have some more explaining to do, I looked to my left to see Iggy gone. He couldn't even wait for Gazzy to build a bomb, or he could be getting landmarks. Oh, well. I got up and walked over to the doctor, I smiled sheepishly and started to explain everything he needed to know.

This will take a while.

**L/Ryuzaki POV**

That was exiting. I can't believe I met someone with wings, there was less than a 1% chance something like that would happen. And if the girl was being truthful, then she and her friends could be a big help on this case. But what she told me about ITEX interested me. I looked to the left to see my cookie plate, walking over I lifted it up to look at the tag.

ITEX

I walked over to a coffee cup and looked at the tag stuck to the bottom.

ITEX

How did I not notice it sooner, ITEX has slowly took over the world already, they might own everything. It wouldn't be that hard to swiftly take over, the only thing that seems to be stopping them are those winged kids and perhaps KIRA. That could actually make KIRA a rival instead of an ally. Both being power hungry and not wanting to share their power, presumably, it is quite possible that they are already fighting, maybe a 55% chance.

I sat back down at my monitors and stared at the screen.

This sheds new light on the case, I smiled, this will get rather interesting.

_1,962 words! YAY! Now please REVIEW or FOLLOW! I LOVE reviewers! Iggy does too!_

_Iggy: I never said that._

_Me: If you want to live you will._

_Iggy: I LOVE reviewers! Haha, yeah! Review!_

_Me: good._


	3. Halloween

**Since the last two chapters were really serious, I decided this one would be more fun and easy going. Oh, and this is expanding on Max's and L's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**L POV**

Autumn leaves fell to the ground and swirled in the wind. People hustled to and from places talking with friends and families. Cars raced along the asphalt roads, occasionally honking at a fellow driver who somehow screwed up.

Of course, this is all a guess since I am not outside. I am in a _different _hotel, seeing that I do not want a giant hole in my wall. All the bird kids are nearly completely healed. Quick, I know, it has only been two days. October 25, that is today. Five days from Halloween and the kids want to celebrate.

I let out an exasperated sigh; it's all they have been talking-more like screaming- about all morning.

" I can be a pirate! No! A ninja!" Gazzy exclaimed, trying to show off his ninja skills, but ended up breaking a coffee mug. "Oops, sorry Ryuzaki."

"It's fine, just be more careful." I said, trying to hide my boiling annoyance.

The only one actually helping is Max, I can understand why Iggy is useless being blind and all, at least he made cookies though. I also understand Gazzy, he is only eight, I didn't really plan on him being able to help either. But, I also didn't plan on his gas issues. We moved into four different rooms in the past 5 hours. But 3 more people like this, I cringed at the thought. Maybe together they would be less of a hassle, entertaining each other and staying out of the way. But, overlooking the negatives, there is a positive. Max, I don't know why, but I am drawn to her. She interests me so much. She told me about their powers and about all her adventures. She made me smile, even laugh. She told me about her mission to find the perfect chocolate chip cookie, so naturally I ordered a bunch from different stores and we tried them all. I consider her a friend, and it seems she reciprocated that feeling. She has been a big help, much more than Matsuda, at least. She is able to focus, and when going through video footages, she can use her hawk like vision to pick up small details even I would have never noticed.

I bit my thumb like I do when deep in thought, rocking back on my heels and biting into one of the chocolate chip cookies; I refocused on the screen in front of me.

"Ryuzaki?"

I looked up to find Max looking down at me, speak of the devil.

"Yes?"

"Are you going trick or treating?"

"No, I am much to old, and I am busy."

She laughed, "Yes, I know! But it's free candy! How can you pass up an opportunity like that!?"

I shrugged, "As tempting as it is… I will not."

"Fine." She said sitting next to me, "I'm not sure if I will either, frankly."

"You should go, it could be un. Besides, I don't trust Iggy and Gazzy to wonder around alone in the city."

She nodded her agreement, "Ok, but if I go… you have to let me dress you up in a costume!"

I nearly choked on my cookie. "No."

A mischievous glint flashed across her eye, "Then I guess Gazzy and Iggy will go alone."

I looked at the two boys, building a pocket-sized bomb, "Fine." I muttered in defeat. A bad feeling welled up in my stomach, fact: I am going to regret this.

Max smirked, "Guess I should head to the mall now, what size are you?"

Fact: At the moment, I hate Max.

**Max POV**

I just got Ryuzaki to agree to let me dress him up for Halloween. I can't wait! I got the perfect costume; he is going to look so cute! Like a fluffy kitty to be exact. (I started squealing when I thought of L in a fluffy cat costume, with kitty ears and all. Can you imagine it?) I can't wait! But, now I have to go trick-or-treating. There's nothing wrong with it, but, lots of people + costumes (disguises) + going to random peoples houses = unhappy, paranoid Max. Have people trying to kill you your whole life, and you'll feel the same way.

"Iggy, Gazzy, come on. Let's go to the mall." I said, putting on my windbreaker. I glanced back at Ryuzaki in his hunched over position, he really is so cute, er, I mean weird. Yeah, weird. I smiled and slammed the door shut behind me. Let's get this shopping over with as soon as possible.

~Time pass~

It's the night of Halloween, and I am getting anxious. I don't know why, either for the trick or treating or finally seeing Ryuzaki in the costume. But while patiently waiting through out the day-note sarcasm- Iggy, Gazzy, and I were introduced the rest of the task force. It went well –note the sarcasm again-

_Flashback-_

_"What? Those are the kids who blew up the old task force, and their KIDS!" Light nearly yelled._

_"Yes, but they are helpful kids. And I already told you the whole ITEX dilemma, they can help. So they will stay on the task force." Ryuzaki said sternly, but the stern thing didn't quite work out since his mouth was stuffed with strawberry cake. _

_"But-"_

_"Light." Mr. Yagami said, "That's enough. If L- I mean Ryuzaki trusts them, I do too."_

_Light sighed in defeat, "Whatever." He threw up his hands in the I-give-up pose and sat down._

_"Now, let us continue on with our work…_

End of flashback-

After proving ourselves, everyone accepted us, except Light. He is always snapping at me and acts like he wants to kill us. Maybe he is KIRA, that bitch. And if L is right, all KIRA-Light- needs is a name and face, but since none of the Flock have any "official names" I guess were safe.

That's what L said, "There is an 95% chance KIRA will not be able to kill you since you do not have an official name."

I don't get why he uses percent's so much, or at least why doesn't he round them? I mean, does just one percent matter? Like when he's like 46%, why not just 45? It would be a hell of a lot easier.

"Max! We're getting dressed! Hurry up!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Iggy, "Ok, don't get your panty's in a twist."

"I'm sorry I woke you up from your fantasy land with L, but no need to be in a foul mood." Iggy smirked.

I scowled and gave Iggy my best death glare I could muster, but it was wasted._ Iggy's blind._

I rolled off the couch and walked down the halls until I came to L's room.

"Ryuzaki!" I yelled banging on the door

The door opened to L, "Yes?"

I smirked, "It's time!"

~~2 hours later~~

"Hurry up!" I yelled at L who locked himself in the bathroom.

"No"

"Come on! A deal is a deal!"

Gazzy, Iggy, Watari and I were gathered outside the bathroom waiting for L to emerge. Watari had his camera up to his eye waiting for L to exit. I was getting impatient, really, really impatient.

"HURRY!" I ordered

"No."

God that guy can be annoying, and it's aggravating how calm he constantly sounds, even when my voice goes into my I'll-murder-you tone. I even scared the hell out of Fang with that tone, and here L is, as calm as ever. My foot began to tap on the ground. _Fine then, _I thought, _I'll take matters into my own hands._

I kicked the door, busting it wide open. Inside was L; he had black cat ears that sat on his head, and a long black tail. He had oversized gloves shaped like cat paws and stick on whiskers. (It's Ok, you can fangirl scream)

Watari snapped a photo.

"Aw! You look so cute!" I mocked, but I really meant it. I wanted to squeeze him so bad!

"Come on! Tell me how it looks! Hurry!"

Max went into explaining what L looked like while trying his best to hold back laughter.

"I hate you all." He stated walking past us. I followed, teasing him non-stop, I decided my new nickname for him would be Mr. Fluffkins. You can be sure he was _thrilled_ over that name. (sentence dripping with sarcasm.)

He got to his place on the couch and brought his knees up like he does, "You even sit like a cat!" I joked.

He let out an agitated sigh, "Don't you have some trick or treating to do?" He asked

"Yeah," I said patting him on the head like one does with a cat, "But I needed to tease you first."

Then are eye's locked, I got lost in those big black eyes.

"Max!" I snapped back and looked at Gazzy, dressed as a pirate, "Stop flirting and hurry up!" He yelled

"I'm not flirting!" I screamed and stormed off after him, to soon be joined by Iggy dressed as the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

I glanced back at L from over my shoulder, he was staring at me too, then he gave me one of those rare smiles. I smiled back, then left for trick or treating.

_I LOVED doing this chapter! It was so much fun to make L look like a kitty cat, and to start a little romance between L and Max. I personally love that couple, but if you guys want a different one tell me, or if you want Nudge and Angel to be in a romance once they get introduced._

_I already had a request for AngelXNear, so I'll do that couple unless you guys want something else._

_I CANNOT READ MINDS! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN, REVIEW!_

_L: You really dressed me up as a cat?_

_Me: Yes._

_L: *sweatdrop_


	4. Flocks and Ally's

**Here is the next chapter! I really like this one since the rest of the flock is in it a little.**

**Iggy: Aw, I liked being a main character!**

**Me: You never really were one to begin with, sorry.**

**Iggy: YOU'RE SO MEAN!**

**Me: Whatever, I do not own Maximum Ride or Death Note**

Halloween was a good night. Max, Gazzy, and Iggy went from house to house collecting candy. And the strange thing was, they were never attacked, or even threatened! Walking back to the hotel, Gazzy and Iggy were talking about how they will split their candy and which chocolate bar was the best: 3 musketeers or Snickers. Iggy voted for snickers, and Max had to secretly agree. Opening the door to the hotel room, Max was a little suspicious that they were alone. No Watari, and no L. Iggy and Gazzy caught on to what Max was thinking and quieted, slowly walking into the room. They were on edge as they looked around.

A door creaked open slowly, all the bird kids turned to the door, waiting for the person to walk through. They waited, and waited. They saw a foot, then a hand, the rest of the body came into view and Max lunged at the person.

"What the hell are you doing!" Light screamed from underneath Max

Gazzy and Iggy burst out laughing,

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a killer or something," Max said sheepishly getting off of Light

"Why would I be a killer? Honestly, your as paranoid as L!" Light screamed angrily, Max shrugged and walked back to her boys, "You can never be to sure, especially with KIRA on the loose."

_After L, you're the first one I kill, _Light thought storming off past Max.

~~Time skip to the next day~~

L and the rest of the Task Force sat quietly in their room. They were looking at all the footage they got over the past few days. It was completely quiet except for the noise L made as he ate his cake.

"I'm so bored!" Iggy complained as he spun around in his chair. No one bothered to reply though, he's been complaining for half an hour. Normally he would be making a bomb, but after the "incident" that made the S.W.A.T. team raid the hotel, bombs were banned.

Max sighed, "Hey L, can I take a break?"

"I suppose," L hummed.

Max shot up and tapped Iggy's shoulder telling him to follow. Gazzy ran and caught up to them. All three kids exited the room.

**Max POV**

We left the room and went into the kitchen, that's were I left my laptop. But honestly, how can L just stare at the monitors for hours on end? It's so freaking boring!

I ran my fingers over the laptop before I opened it. I pushed the power button and a low hum emitted from the machine. The lights flickered on and I looked at my e-mail. The rest of the Flock have been writing to each other to tell what has been happening and if someone doesn't write for at least 2 weeks, we know that person is in trouble and we go to save them. I read out loud what the others have been saying:

_Nudge: Hey guys! So Fang, Angel and I have been doing well. We took down the ITEX in Paris! Now we're enjoying scones! I love scone! They are so good! And guess what else, Angel and I went on a shopping spree and I got the cutest black shorts! Angel got a little dress! She looks like a, well, angel in it! Fang was pretty bored throughout the whole thing but I got him to buy a black T-shirt with a skull on it. You would love it Max! Anyway, how are you guys? Y'all aren't dead, right? Oh! Total is saying something! He says get him some Sushi! Get me some too! Well, we got to go. Bye!_

_Fang: I got the computer from Nudge. We finished blowing up the ITEX we were supposed to, have blown up yours yet? We are thinking of meeting up in China, that's sort of half way, I'm not good at Geography so it's just a guess. But we are thinking of flying to Japan to meet up with you since it is taking you so long. That's all, bye._

"What should we write guys?" I asked looking at the boys.

The boy acted like they were thinking, even though it was obvious, "Tell them everything that happened and to meet up with us! They can help." Gazzy said, "I can't wait to see Angel again!"

Iggy nodded his agreement, "Yeah, but don't tell Fang about L, he would be jealous." Iggy smirked.

Thank God he's blind because I blushed, "ME AND L DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" I yelled, but not loud enough that the other room- with L in it- would hear. I mean, I _don't _like L. He's just a friend.

"Sure," Iggy sarcastically said, "Then why did you dress him up as a cat? I mean, if _I_ like someone, I would totally dress them up as a cat to see how cute they looked. You know, if I could see."

My face flushed, that may have been why I dressed L up as a cat, (he was a really cute cat) but there's no way in hell I would let Iggy know that.  
"Black mail." I stated turning to the computer screen.

"Sure." He said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Sometimes I really hate him. I refocused on the laptop, ignoring the snickers coming from Iggy and Gazzy.

_Hey guys! _I typed; _well, we are in a weird situation. We were attacked by Flyboys and Iggy decided to blow them up. But the bomb also destroyed part of this hotel the world famous detective L was staying at-weird, right? - Anyway, after some talking, we decided to help each other. We help him catch KIRA, and he helps us catch ITEX (they might be working together). So that's why it is taking us forever. Also, he said he could house the whole flock! So get your buts over here so we can solve the case quicker! And I am missing you guys! _

Eh, it can use some work, but I'm too lazy. I sent the e-mail and turned back to the boys. When I opened my mouth to say something, I heard a ding! I turned back to the computer, ironically, Fang is on!

_Fang: Are you insane! Your going against _KIRA, _who has been known to kill people going against him! You are probably going to die if you stay there! It's too dangerous, even for us!_

I let out an exasperated sigh and typed back: _Fang, KIRA needs a name and face. We technically don't have "names" so L said there is a 95% chance KIRA can't even kill us._

_Fang: what about the last 5%?_

_Me: You don't want to know._

_Fang: See! Just leave, it's safer._

_Me: No! It's not! Not one flyboy attacked us while we were with L! L gave us bodyguards and we are in a highly secured area, the hotel has video cameras, alarms, and guys with guns on the look out! It's safer here! L is even more paranoid then us._

_Fang: … You really think this is a good idea?_

_Me: yes._

_Fang: Fine, we are on the way._

_Me: Good, see you soon then._

I closed the laptop. Fang can be really annoying. I hate it when he doesn't trust me or try's to take control! But as the thoughts left my mind, new ones came in. We are going to be re-united with the rest of the flock!

"The flock is coming guys!" I cheered

Gazzy and Iggy cheered with me, I can't wait!

~~Somewhere with ITEX~~

Anne sat at her office. Yes Anne, the woman who tricked the Flock into trusting her and thinking that she was a motherly, caring figure. While she was actually one of the leaders of ITEX.

She waited for her appointment. She is nervous, more nervous then she ever was. She was also scared. Never would she admit it or show her fear, but it was there, burning her.

The door swung open, and a man walked in. His face was covered and as he walked it seemed the shadows were following him.

"Hello, Anne." He hissed, " I am KIRA."

Anne froze, she knew it was him from the moment he walked in the door, but him actually saying it was… scary, or the proof she needed to confirm her thought.

Anne cleared her throat, "Yes, hello KIRA. I am Anne." At first she was hesitant about giving KIRA her name, but she had too, "Now, let us talk about this alliance."

KIRA nodded and sat opposite of Anne.

"Yes, it is always good to have an ally."

**This is the end! I don't know what else to say, so Please review!**


	5. Cookies with and a glass of Jealousy

**This has more of the flock in it, yay!**

**Iggy: Am I in it?**

**Me: Yes.**

**L: Am I**

**Me: Of course. You and Max have a moment.**

**Fang: Max is mine though.**

**Max: No, I am a living being. Not some property that can be sold! You pig!**

**Me: Please argue elsewhere, the story is about to begin. I do not own the animes, just the plot. Now enjoy!**

**Fang POV**

I pounded my wings in the air, moving gracefully along. The vibrant blue sky was blotched with white, lazy clouds. The fresh air tickled my face and made my hair fly wildly around me. I was relaxed, for the first time, all the stress was temporarily lifted off my back. I closed my eyes and took in a big breath, if only this could last forever.

But it can't.

"Fang! We're going to Japan, right? I always wanted to go to Japan! Isn't that where Godzilla is from? I want to meet Godzilla! Even if he is just a giant lizard. Maybe we can go shopping! I always heard Japan was a good place to shop. And we get to see Max again! Not that you are a bad leader or anything, it's just Max is, well you know, Max. But that doesn't matter! 'Cause we get to b-mmph."

"Yes Nudge, I can't wait. Now Sh."

It can get annoying when your stuck with the Nudge channel for weeks on end, with no one except Angel to keep her occupied. It's official though, I hate being leader, and Max is much better at it than me.

Speaking of Max, I'm worried. This L character got her, and us, mixed in with the KIRA case, as if ITEX wasn't enough to deal with. And so what if he can hurry up our progress in defeating ITEX, we were doing fine.

Alone.

Together.

I better talk to Max about staying; I just have a bad feeling.

"Fang, are you jealous of L?"

I looked over slightly shocked at what Angel just said, her falsely innocent blue eyes staring into mine.

"You were thinking about Max and L, for all we know L could be a old, ugly man or a woman. I don't think you have to worry about Max falling for him." Angel flashed me a smile than flew faster to catch up with Nudge, ending the conversation.

Stupid mind readers.

But I'm not jealous, why would I be? There isn't anything going on between Max and me. We are brother and sister. I tried to convince myself to think that way but it didn't work. My face remained emotionless, but my mind wondered.

All I know is L, if you try anything on Max, I will beat you.

"Look! Japan!" Nudge cried out pointing at land that was slowly coming into view. Max (and Iggy, and Gazzy) here we come.

**At the base, narrator POV**

"STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Max cried running from Gazzy who followed with a feather.

"No way!" He called back leaping for the girl.

They had never felt this way before, they felt like kids. Like how they should. They forgot about the Erasers trying to kill them. They forgot they were wanted mutants. All they know now, is that they had a chance to enjoy the childhood they never had, and boy, are they taking advantage of it.

"Ryuzaki! Stop eating the cookie dough!" Iggy scolded whacking Ryuzaki's hand with a spoon, "Wait until I ad the chocolate chips, then we can eat it!"

Ryuzaki smiled, he had forgotten how it felt like to have friends. To go out and enjoy life, to get away from the blinding monitors. He was enjoying it, the flock had become like a family, and he didn't want that to change. He swore to protect them with his life, to let them enjoy their life. And maybe when they take down ITEX and KIRA, they will travel with him, help him solve cases around the world. That would be good, that would make him happy. L smiled at the thought, yes, let them become a family. But sadly, fate never quite works out for the detective.

Ryuzaki saw Max hiding behind a counter, so he quietly walked over to her, "Max, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Gazzy."

"Why?"

"He's trying to tickle me."

"You mean, like this?" L started to tickle Max, who burst out laughing and rolled on the floor begging- in the most dignified way possible- for L to stop.

Yes, there was a 72% chance they would stay with L.

L was happy, he never thought having friends would be so much fun, and whoever thought there was an immature side in him either?

"Cookies! They are chocolate chip!" Iggy called from the kitchen. Max's and L's heads perked up from behind the counter.

"Let us go get the cookie's now." L said straitening himself out.

Max nodded smiling, "Yeah, let's go eat some cookies."

Max, L, Gazzy, and Iggy sat around a wooden table, dipping their fresh, steaming chocolate chip cookies in milk before biting into them. They were good, like how grandma used to make.

"These are delicious, who knew a blind boy could cook so well?"

"We did." All three of the winged children said in unison.

"Oh, well never mind then." L said taking another huge bite from his cookie.

"We would have had more if _someone _didn't eat all the cookie-dough." Iggy stated, glancing in the general direction of the detective.

"Yes, we would have. Shame on me, but the dough was very good." L looked up at a clock hanging on the grey wall, "It's late, you should all go get some sleep. The task force is meeting very early tomorrow and we will need your full attention."

Some protests were heard from the boys, but in the end they reluctantly marched up the stairs to their shared room. Max stayed eyeing L.

"You should go too." L stated looking up at Max.

"What about you?"

"Simple, I will watch the monitors for the night." The detective deadpanned, dipping yet another cookie in his glass of milk.

"It's unhealthy not to sleep." Max said crossing her arms over her chest.

What a stubborn girl.

"I know. But I do not sleep."

"Why?"

L stopped his over exaggerated cookie dipping; he glanced up at the girl in front of him. "Because I don't."

"That isn't an answer. Now, I won't leave you alone until you give a proper answer."

"Fine, I have nightmares. They make me more stressed out than I should be. It is unhealthier if I sleep than is I don't. Now go to bed." L got up with the plate of cookies and was about to walk over to the monitors when a gentle yet firm hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'll only go to sleep if you at least try. Don't worry, I'll protect you." L gazed into Max's brown eyes that were filled with worry. He didn't want Max to worry. L sighed, and walked back over to the couch to sit next to the girl. As soon as he sat, he felt a hand softly pulling him down into a lap. He stared up, slightly shocked, to see Max staring back down at him smiling, "This is what I did whenever Angel or Nudge had nightmares."

"Than Angel and Nudge were very lucky."

He felt a soft hand stroke through his hair, his eyelids were getting heave, and he was slightly scared to enter his dreamland, but when he looked up at Max, he stopped worrying. She's here, so he'll be fine, he trusted her. L took his hand and grabbed the girls, giving it a tight squeeze, "You should try to sleep too."

"Ok."

Soon he heard the even breaths of the winged girl, he knew he could escape and go to his monitors, but he didn't want to. One night can't hurt, right? There is a 31% chance it won't affect them, so L decided to stay in Max's lap, and just enjoy himself while he could. And somewhere in the night, slumber took over and sent L swirling into the darkness of sleep. But he didn't have a nightmare; Max was there to scare them away. Max will always be there.

**Ok, this is the end. Sorry if you didn't want LxMax, but I love them! And sorry if the characters are OOC, I just tried to depict how they would act if they were in a childhood. So yeah… and please REVIEW!**


	6. Love triangle?

**The more you review, the faster I update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these, just the plot.**

Max sat on the sofa alone in the big room. Her head rested carelessly on her hands, she was obviously deep in thought. Her eyes occasionally wondered to the owl impersonator they call L. Then her eyes once again wondered to the window, resting on the open blue sky. The rest of the flock was coming today.

And that meant Fang.

Don't get her wrong; she's over excited, super duper happy. But she was confused too. She loves Fang, she always had. But now that she met L, she was having a little doubt in her love for Fang. She let out a nervous sigh, _I just need a little more time. Stupid Fang deciding to rush. _

**_Max, if you really love Fang, would you be second-guessing yourself?_**

Great! All she needed was the voice to help her in her love life!

**_When you truly love, there will never be any doubts._**

_Yeah, like you know love life. All you are is a voice in my head. You never had any experience._ No response. Now I showed him/her!

"Looks like someone doesn't want to see her _lover._" Iggy laughed walking past a now very flustered Max._ Even better! First the voice, now Iggy!_

"Shut it before I kick your ass into next year." She snapped, unaware that L's ears perked up at what Iggy said. He didn't think Max had a _lover,_ was she old enough to have a lover anyway?

"I was unaware you were in a relationship, Max." L pointed out, turning slightly to see Max's reaction.

Max turned, trying to stay calm, _honestly, I can stay perfectly collected facing a bunch of whitecoats with guns, but now I am all flustered and jumpy. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me right now?_ Max cleared her throat, "I am in no relationship."

"So that's why I didn't hear groans coming from the room you and Fang share?" Iggy snickered.

Max's face went red, fast. "THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She yelled, causing Iggy to burst out laughing. L kept a straight face, but on the inside, he was hurting. What was this feeling, he never had it before, and he hated it. How one little comment like that could make his chest ache so much, it was pathetic. He turned back to his computer screen, keeping his gaze away from Max.

"Please do not do any of that stuff inside this building. But if you really want to, go to a cheap motel."

This caused Iggy laugh even harder, clutching his stomach that had started to hurt from lack of oxygen. Max, on the other hand, was really hurt. Did he really believe Iggy? Does he not care? _Stop it Max! Beating yourself up over it won't help! _She turned her head away with a huff, deciding to get the last word in, "No can do. When I get busy, I prefer high class hotels that offer room service." With that she got up and strode off.

L brought hi thumb up to his mouth, like he does when deep in thought, _High-class hotels, huh. I can work with that._

Fang, Nudge, and Angel raced through the sky, air whipping their hair around, wings beating fast. Nearly there! The Kantou region of Japan. Fang picked up the pace, he was so close. 10 miles, 9,8,7,6,5… so close. Finally he was circling the hotel he was meeting Max at, and gracefully went into the alley behind it, landing.

"Wow Fang! You went so fast on the last part. You really wanted to get here as soon as possible! Even more than us, and like, I know who you want to see! Love is soooo-mmgh."

Fang slapped his hand over Nudges mouth, "Let's just go in already."

He walked over to the front of the building, and then pushed the doors open revealing a rather elegant interior. Not 5 star, but better those 10-dollar motels. There was a nice rug in the middle of the lobby, and pearl white tiles next to the receptionist desk and elevator.

"We meet on level 10." Angel stated looking up at me with those big bambi eyes. I nodded and made my way to the elevator; pushing the button once I got there.

"No fair! I wanted to push the button!" Nudge complained with a pout.

"Fine, you can press the button in the elevator."

Well, Nudge didn't want to press just one button, but _all _the buttons. So much for a quick ride to the top.

**Light POV (unexpected surprise!)**

Ding!

The elevator door opened, and before anyone could blink, the new people, and Max, Gazzy, and Iggy were gathered in a big group hug. Squealing and talking could be heard from throughout the room I rubbed his temples in annoyance, this will take a lot of effort not to kill anyone.

"What Light, wanna kill us already?" Max teased, glaring at me.

"Sorry Max, but I don't kill people." I responded crossing my arms. Ryuk laughed beside me, and I glared at him. "She got you figured out already. Just like L. She and her flock will make this place a lot more fun."

_Flock? Why would he call them a flock? _I looked up at the shinigami questionably, causing him to laugh more. Of course he won't help me, he just wants to see what happens. Maybe ITEX has information on this _flock._ They had plenty of information on everything else. And soon, with my power and their technology, we will kill L and take over the world. And then when we have world domination, I will destroy ITEX. There can only be one God. Besides, I don't really like how they are deciding who lives and who doesn't. Like how they think the weak should die, if they are truly a good person, they should be able to live. But, a few sacrifices can be made to bring this world into peace.

"Light, are you listening? Or planning world domination?" I scowled and looked over at Max.

"I bet you wish I was. But no, I was planning dinner for my mom. It is her birthday after all. But you wouldn't understand that, orphan." (No offence to any orphans, I just needed Light to be an ass-hole.)

I saw Max, and the rest of her friends scowl in disgust, and before I knew what happened, a fist made contact with my face, knocking me back into a wall.

"Shut up you ass-hole! It's not our fault our parents couldn't keep us! So shut the hell up and get a life!" Max screamed at me, "Besides, I would rather not have a parent than have a parent who is utterly disappointed with me!"

"My dad is very proud of me, not disappointed." I stated, holding my bloody nose.

Max smirked, "Oh really? You should have seen the look on his face when he saw you reading porn with the new camera's we installed in your room."

My face twisted in anger. I only got that stuff because I knew of the camera's and I wanted to look like a normal teenage boy, but I never did think about how disappointed my dad would be in me.

"That's enough."

I looked up to see L observing the new members of the team, "I am L."

The two of the younger girls gasped as the older one tried to hide his face of disgust. Maybe I could use him. Or he could be Fang, Max's lover as Iggy called him. And he must be jealous; I could use that as manipulation.

"Please call me Ryuzaki though."

"Ryuzaki, this is Nudge," she pointed to the African-American, "Angel," the little one, who looked to innocent for her own good. She also kept giving me weird glances and glares, "And Fang." He stared at Ryuzaki, almost warning him to stay away from Max. He had black hair, black eyes, and an emotionless face.

L nodded, his gaze lingering on Fang a little longer than the rest, " Very good. It seems you three could add a 15% productivity rate to our work. That means instead of catching ITEX and KIRA in 6 years, we could do it in 5 or 4 ½." L turned to look at me, "Get that nose checked out, and please try not to spill any of your blood on the floor." I nodded.

I got up and walked to the elevator, all eyes on me as I left. As the elevator door slid closed, I heard Angels voice, "L, we need to talk."

**The end. Looks like a love triangle is starting. And what could Angel possibly want to say to L? (sarcasm) What is Light's plan with ITAX? Why am I asking such stupid questions?**

**Iggy: That's what I want to know. **

**Me: What are you eating?**

**Iggy: Uh, nothing…**

**Me: THAT'S MY COOKIE YOU BASTARD!**

**Iggy: RUN!**

**Gazzy: Let us all have a moment of silence for the late Iggy.**


	7. Iggy captured?

**School is starting, so I won't be able to update so quickly. Sorry.**

**Iggy: You stink!**

**S-shut it. (runs to emo-corner) I'm sorry, but blame school… not me.**

**Anyway. Votes for Pairings are starting. This is what I have so far.**

**NudgexMellow: 3**

**NudgexMatt: 3**

**LxMax: 4**

**AngelxNear: 2**

**You can vote more than once.**

"About what, Angel?" L asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Light, he's KIRA."

L let out a soft chuckle, "I know, I just need evidence, that's why I am working with him. I'm trying to get him to slip up. Now how do you know?"

There was a silence throughout the flock.

"L, I never told you the complete truth." Max stated, crossing her arms. Fang quickly caught her shoulder and stared at her, but Max's hard stare and slight pleading eye's told Fang to back down. He did, reluctantly releasing Max and glaring at L. "We also have… powers, no abilities. They are side effects from the experiments from ITEX. I can fly at super speed, Fang can blend into the background, Angel can read minds. We all have these Abilities, that's how we know."

L gave them an amused look, staring at each individual, "Interesting. But sadly, if you can't get hard evidence with it, it won't solve the KIRA case. But, I do see you abilities coming into use." He smiled, "Now, let's make up a plan."

**Iggy POV**

"Now, let's make a plan."

He, you won't need me L, I'm useless. All I can do is see pretty colors by touching the object, like that would be useful. I'm so unlucky! It's not even fair! I let a small scowl play at my face. I'm blind. I don't get cool useful powers that can help in a fight or a murder case. But what do the rest of the flock get? The ability to see, _and _cool powers that help them out on every day life. Sure, I like seeing colors, but does that help at all? NO! And I can't even see the colors all too clearly unless there is a white background. Sometimes I just find it all so freaking unfair! I hate it! Sometimes, I really do wish I had a completely different life. If only…

My ears perked up, no more talking… I strained to listen; I hear Max's faint voice in the distance, explaining all our powers.

Dammit! I was so caught up in my own self-pity I didn't hear them walking away. Well, if they didn't grab me then they probably didn't need me anyway. Might as well walk around a little.

I turned on my heals and starting my journey. I kept my hands outstretched to make sure I don't run into anything. Nothing, nothing, voices?

Lights.

And… who's?

I snuck closer, pressing my ear to the door. Who is this?

"I think the plan needs to start soon." Light's voice

"No, we need to get the flock first!" A woman's voice. It sounds very familiar. But who? Her voice is light and demanding, but also has a sense of sympathy to it… no not sympathy, regret? It's so familiar; her name is on the tip of my tongue! And how does she know of the flock? Unless, she is ITEX. That means KIRA is working with ITEX! I need to tell L!

"Listen, I don't know what you want with the freaks, but I want L dead! And you know that I can't do it while I'm in this position, which means you have to. That was our deal! You kill L first, than I deliver _Max,_ not the whole damn flock!" I can imagine Light waving his hands while yelling at the person.

"I'm sorry, but now that the whole flock is here, there would be a change in plans." She said, I can hear her voice trembling, she is scared.

"Well then." I can hear Light's bloodlust in his voice, "The deal is off, but that means I will kill every single one of you bastards. I will rule the world on my own, like how I planned to in the first place."

"Wait." Her voice cracked, she cleared her throat then continued, "No need to act so rash, we have a common enemy, why not still work together, come up with a better deal. One that works for both of us."

"Fine." Light paused, "And I think I know just the thing, Anne."

My heart skipped a beat. Anne. The woman who pretended to love us. I hate her! I turned and sprinted as fast as could toward L, I need to tell him, now!

Suddenly, I heard more footsteps, they were heavy, and I heard claws lightly scrape the metal floor of the building.

Flyboys.

How did Erasers get in here? Unless, I went through I door I wasn't suppose to, and now I am not technically in the task force part of the building. Crap.

"MAX! FANG! ERASERS!" I called out. I tried to spread my wings, but I felt the walls, no use. I curled my wings back and kept running. I guess there is one useful part about my power. I closed my eyes concentrating, I could hear the yells and footsteps of the erasers getting closer, but that wasn't what I was concentrating on. I was concentrating on the walls. Yellow wallpaper. Yellow, Yellow, than there was splotch of blue, a vase? Maybe, but that doesn't matter. Yellow, yellow, nothing. A window. I took a sharp right and jumped, curling into a ball. Sharp edges cut into my skin; I felt the red, warm blood leak from my arms. As soon as I was out a spread my wings and took off. I felt the wind rush against my face as I went straight, not caring where I went, just trying to escape.

Then I hit something hard.

I tree branch.

I fell to the ground, bouncing off of the hard branches before I hit the ground with a thud. I moaned out in pain, I think I broke something. I tried to get up, but failed, my body refusing to move. How far did I fall? My breaths came out labored, I feel so hurt.

I hand touched my forehead. _No, get away, leave me be. I don't want to go back to the school._

Slowly, I lost all consciousness.

**Max POV**

"OK! WHO LOST IGGY!?" I yelled out.

"Hey, why didn't _you _keep an eye on him?" Gazzy countered, pointing his finger at me.

"Because he is _you _best friend. And _you _are always with him."

Gazzy backed down. Good.

"Max," I looked down to see Angel, I gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Iggy isn't in the building."

My heart skipped a beat, and I laughed awkwardly, "This is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking."

The whole room froze. Iggy isn't on to run away, or leave without us. So that means… DAMN! I sprinted to the door, yanking it open with all my might.

"OK! We split up to try and find him! Yell if there's trouble! Got it!" Every one nodded and ran out the door.

We're going to find you Iggy.

"Max."

I looked over to see L. Now's not the time L!

"I can hack into all the hidden camera's in the city to see if I could find anything."

I smiled, "Thanks L, that would be useful." He smiled back, than I dashed out the door, but something caught my eye.

A broken window.

Than blood.

Iggy… my breath caught in my throat, my heart stopped. Iggy…

I ran to the window and jumped out, following the trail of blood left on the ground.

We're coming Iggy, I promise.

**Now, I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DO NOT GET AT LEAST ****3 REVIEWS!**

**Now, BYE!**


	8. The search

**Super short, sorry. But at least I have updated! More of a filler, I promise the next one will be at least 2000 words long!**

I flew out the window and followed the drops of blood left on the ground. Iggy, I'm so sorry.

_Angel! I found something._

**_What Max?_**

_A blood trail, most likely Iggy's. Tell everyone to get over here._

**_OK, Max_**

I shot forward at full speed. I beat my wings against the cool air and rushed forward. I noticed a broken branch on a tree, and blood. Iggy, you fool. Of course you would run into a tree.

I circled around the area before I landed, there was a puddle of blood and tire marks, crap.

Fear ran through me and my blood ran cold, don't tell me the school has caught him…

I shot back up into the air and at full speed flew across the city, looking for any big white truck or helicopters. I promise Iggy, we will find you!

I looped around the city twice and I saw nothing, I cursed and continued my flight, but at nightfall Angel contacted me and told me to get back to base.

Reluctantly, I swerved and started heading back, yet I kept an eye out for anything suspicious. The large Hotel came into view, so I tucked in my wings and dived down, pulling them out at the last second and gliding to the front door.

I looked back one more time, cursed, and then entered the building. I walked up the steps to the main room, opening the door I saw the rest of the flock there, all of them looked stressed and worried.

L was sitting at the monitor eating hot fudge Sunday, if I wasn't so stressed now I would totally eat that!

"Nice for you to join us." He said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"I found a surveillance video that might help you." He added, pulling it up. But before he could finish his video I was already over there with the rest of the flock.

"What? Where is it!?" I exclaimed.

He let out a long sigh and pressed play, before mumbling something about impatience.

On the screen I saw Iggy fall to the hard ground, blood spilling from cuts and his mouth. I saw him struggle to move and failing. His breaths were shallow and quick, he was miserable.

Then there was part of a car, and a person came out, but the video cut off most of the person making them unrecognizable. The person rested their hand on Iggy's forehead before getting someone else to put him in the car, and then they drove off.

"Dammit! That thing hardly help at all!" I swore while I punched the monitor.

L, again, sighed, "It helps more than you think." I looked at him confused, "As you can see, the person put her hand on Iggy's forehead, usually guys won't do that gesture. And the person's hand is more feminine, you know, delicate and smooth and such. I would say there is a 59-80% chance this person is a girl. Then there was the other person, obviously boy, considering he is the one to pick up a bleeding boys body. And then the car wheels are specific ones they make for limousines." He finished.

Fang scoffed, "And why do we need to know they had a limousine?"

L smirked up at him, "Do people in the 'school' ride in limousines?"

"No."

"Then you can be 83% sure Iggy was not kidnapped by the school, but just some bystander trying to help a beat up kid."

I let out a sigh of relief, thank god.

I looked over and saw Gazzy and Nudge holding hands, just starting to stop crying, and Nudge held her hands over her heart, I guess we are all relieved.

Don't worry Ig, we're coming.


End file.
